Travel mugs or tumblers contain and insulate liquid beverages and allow users to imbibe on the go (e.g. while driving a car, riding on a bus or train, or while walking) with a reduced risk of spillage compared to a regular mug that is open-topped with no cover or top. Existing travel mugs are imperfect, and all have one or more flaws.
Some travel mugs do not create a fully sealed container, and they will leak their contents when inverted or jostled, causing liquid contents to spill out and create a mess or damage other items. Some travel tumblers require liquid to be imbibed through a small aperture in the lid, so the liquid beverage is never exposed to ambient air. This lack of contact with ambient air makes it impossible for the aroma and fragrance of a liquid beverage to reach a user's nasal passages, so their sensory enjoyment of their beverage is substantially limited. Some travel tumblers have a localized drinking aperture (i.e. at a specific location of the tumbler), and do not allow a user to drink from any side of the tumbler. Instead the user must first orient the drinking aperture towards their mouth. Some travel tumblers allow a user to drink from any side of the mug—360° drinking. Those that do allow 360° drinking can dispense too much liquid when tilted, and/or will splash excess liquid in a wide stream that extends beyond the user's mouth, making it difficult to control the flow. This results in splashing of the liquid contents upon the user's lip, face and clothing, which can also pose a safety hazard as the liquid contents are often very hot. As tumblers typically have an opaque body and/or an opaque covered top, the user cannot directly see the level of the liquid inside and it is very easy to over-tip or over-tilt the tumbler and accidentally splash liquid all over one's face.
Some travel tumblers cannot be opened or closed with one hand. Some travel tumblers do not have ergonomic indicators to be able to bring the cup swiftly to your lips without looking down at the tumbler. Some tumblers can obscure your forward vision while drinking, a safety hazard while operating a motor vehicle.
Most of all, many tumblers have design features that are difficult, laborious, or impossible to clean. They feature multiple parts, hidden passages and chambers, inaccessible recesses and other features that can trap and harbor food debris, supporting the growth of potentially harmful molds, yeasts, and bacteria.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved travel vessel that is fully sealed in a closed position and allows drinking from any edge in an open position that is easy to use and clean with minimal parts.